Hygeia
10 Hygeia is one of the 4 largest asteroids in the solar system. It is located in the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter and has an orbital period of about 5.5 years. Characteristics "In mythology, Hygeia is the daughter of the famed healer and physician Asclepius who astrologers also recognize as the 13th sign of the zodiac, Ophiuchus the serpent handler. In natal astrology, Hygeia is the asteroid that represents one’s attitude toward health and wellness. Hygeia often shows up by transit when an individual is experiencing a health issue or imbalance and helps to define the actual problem by sign and house posits, medical degree, aspect or midpoint. The glyph or sigil of Hygeia resembles the caduceus or Rod of Hermes (a staff entwined by two snakes) which is also the well known and recognizable symbol of the American Medical Association." - The Galaxy Express Signs The sign position of Chiron will determine the way her healing characteristics influence the chart-holder's approach to health and wellness. Due to the 5.5 year period of Hygeia, the sign position reflects a broader spectrum than for natal Sun signs and hence the house position is quite relevant. The following are excerpts from The Galaxy Express' page on Hygeia. Aquarius "Those with Hygeia in Aquarius tend to be concerned about the health of the planet and are interested in modern advances in health, medicine and ecology. On a personal level they enjoy keeping fit with friends and tend to join fitness and/or sports groups. Hygeian Hall of Fame: One of history’s greatest benefactors of humanity, Louis Pasteur had natal Hygeia in Aquarius. He solved the mysteries of rabies, anthrax, chicken cholera, and silkworm diseases, and contributed to the development of the first vaccines (Hygeia is a ruler of vaccines along with Neptune). Pasteur also coined the word virus which means poison. He is best known for ‘Pasteurization’, which prevents milk and wine from going sour. Pasteur’s Hygeia is conjoined with the North Node indicating that his research and finding would be tied to his destiny and to the destiny of the world-at-large. Other aspects include semi-sextiles to the Sun and Venus (notoriety for his work), a trine to Jupiter (scientific advances), a square to Saturn (sound findings through dedicated work) and a sextile to Pluto (opportunities through research and experimentation)." Houses Similarly the house position will reflect the chart-holders approach to health and wellness in a manner more specific to their own personality. 7th House "Psychology plays an important role when Hygeia is posited in the 7th House because self identification may be lacking. Traditionally the 7th House is the House of Relationships and Teamwork where ‘reliance’ is placed upon another or others in order to feel secure and happy. Too much co-dependence can bring about imbalances in the form of emotional and mental stress. In some cases a spouse may suffer ill health and require nurturing and personal care so the role of caregiver is one of the manifestations of Hygeia in the 7th House. When working positively, Hygeia in the 7th House can also indicate sharing physical fitness regimes with others as a healthy outlet. Hygeian locations associated with the 7th House: National and International health organizations, social events that promote health consciousness. Possible health issues associated with the 7th House: lower half of back, flanks of the body (sides), buttocks, haunches, kidney diseases and afflictions, loins, ovaries."Category:Asteroids Category:Astrology